This is your Anime Life script
by Tiggerola
Summary: Shortly after the series is over, Goury is invited to be the guest on "This is Your Life" but how many of his friends will he remember?


**A/N:**Bonus features like accompanying screenshots and Audio Drama in Profile

* * *

Refi: Now its time for a real treat for all of you! We have a special episode of "This is Your ANIME Life!" brought to you by Sally Sue Long Lasting Lipstick, Sally Sue Long Lasting Nail Polish, and Sally Sue Long Lasting Complexion Glow!

Sally Sue: Hello and Welcome! Today we have a special guest on our show to honor and reminisce with. Let us welcome our guest, Goury Gabriev who starred in the Slayers series.

Goury: *looking back and forth* Hey! Where is everyone? o.O

Sally Sue: *sigh* uh, Turn around the audience is this way.

Goury: *turns* Oh, right. ^^;

Sally Sue: Now if you'll sit down on this couch, we'll get started with the show. But first, a word from our sponsor!

Refi: Remember to buy Sally Sue Long Lasting Lipstick, Sally Sue Long Lasting Nail Polish, and Sally Sue Long Lasting Complexion Glow! Individually they cost $2.49, but if you get them all together, it will only cost you $2! And listen to what our show girls have to sing about Sally Sue Cosmetics:

Singing Ninja Twins: *singing* Flying on the night sky like a silver boat! The beautiful moon reflects our tears of love and hate!

Goury: AH! Those voices…that song…it's all familiar but I can't tell where from!

Sally Sue: Relax, we're not playing yet.

Goury: Oh.

Singing Ninja Twins: *still singing* With Long Lasting Sally Sue, the color goes on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on…

Refi: . That's enough girls, I think they get the point!

Singing Ninja Twins: *talking* Aw, but we were about to get to the really good part!

Sally Sue: Now Goury, you were born long ago and bestowed with the fabled Sword of Light, when you grew up, you became a gallant mercenary in search for a damsel in distress. In fact on your travels you have run into a few damsels, do you recognize the voice of this one?

Voice 1: Oh, Goury dear always a sweet an gentle gentleman. When I was with him, he always protected me and I've never seen anyone carry so much wood before!

Sally Sue: Can you guess whose voice you hear Goury?

Goury: Hmmm...hmmm....hmmm...AH! ... I HAVE NO IDEA!

Sally Sue: .; Well, let the first person come out so you can meet her! One of your first friends: Sylphiel!

Sylphiel: *comes out* Oh Goury dear! You really don't remember me?

Goury: Oh! It's you! Did you bring any of your fine cooking Slyphiel?

Sylphiel: If you gather the firewood *teehee*

Refi: Remember folks! You would love to buy some Sally Sue Long Lasting Lipstick, Sally Sue Long Lasting Nail Polish, and Sally Sue Long Lasting Complextion Glow!

Singing Ninja Twins: And it looks so smart on your dressing counter!

Sally Sue: Now we go to a part of your life Goury, while going on adventures and keeping this insane world sane. Your next memory is shared by an old comrade in arms.

Voice 2: Together Goury and I fought the forces of evil! Under my direct tutelage, Mister Goury learned how to make an entrance worthy to do in the name of JUSTICE!

Sally Sue: Well Goury?

Goury: Is it the Tooth Fairy?

Sally Sue: o.O You never fought with the tooth fairy you jellyfish!

Amelia: It is I, Amelia Will Tesla Seyruun! *jumps and lands on face then gets up to pout to Goury* You couldn't have forgotten your ally of justice did you?

Goury: Of course I didn't. You don't remember when you were the tooth fairy? Even I remember that!

Amelia: *sigh* I wasn't the tooth fairy; I was a hero of justice.

Goury: But you had the tooth fairy wand!

Refi: Remember to buy Sally Sue Long Lasting Lipstick, Sally Sue Long Lasting Nail Polish, and Sally Sue Long Lasting Complexion Glow!

Singing Ninja Twins: It's only $2 as a set where it would cost $2.49 separately!

Sally Sue: Now we move on to a loner of your group that would disappear and come back as he saw fit.

Voice 3: What am I supposed to say? If you want the truth, Goury is an idiot. Even though he may be brainless, he showed skill with the sword.

Sally Sue: Can you figure this one out Goury? You didn't travel with too many other guys.

Goury: Now that's a hard one, I'll have to get back to you on that.

Sally Sue: In the interest of time we'll just bring him out.

Zelgadis: *enters* Hello Goury.

Goury: Hang on, would ya Zel? I'm trying to figure out this voice; you don't know who it is do you?

Zelgadis: -_-

Refi: Be sure to buy your own cosmetic set with Sally Sue Long Lasting Lipstick, Sally Sue Long Lasting {They're not paying me enough to say all this!} Nail Polish, and Sally Sue Long Lasting Complextion Glow!

Singing Ninja Twins: And it comes in Blonde, Burnette, Orange top, and Silver Bishi!

Sally Sue: We have one more friendly voice for you to guess this evening, Goury.

Voice 4: Well among the qualities I have observed in…

Goury: *interrupts* But I haven't guessed the last one yet.

Zelgadis: I'm right here.

Voice 4: But what about…

Goury: I know you're there Zel, but I need to figure out that last voice.

Voice 4: Um, excuse me…

Zelgadis: I WAS the last voice!

Sally Sue: You should just come out, we're not getting anywhere…

Fillia: *enters* Well, okay, but I didn't get to say my line.

Goury: AH! It's the lady with the tail!

Fillia: Mr. Goury! I'm shocked that you still refere to me as such after all we've been through together! And how dare you with the low salary I got that I had to feed you on!

Refi: Don't forget that Sally Sue Long Lasting Lipstick, Sally Sue Long Lasting Nail Polish, and Sally Sue Long Lasting Complextion Glow as a set makes the perfect Christmas gift for any girl! You don't even need to worry about her colors, just tell the clerk what her hair color is, and she'll get the set for you!

Singing Ninja Twins: Don't wait for Christmas Eve to buy it, get it now!

Sally Sue: Now we bring today's show to a close. But first I will share that behind every great man is an even greater woman. So we'll bring out the woman who helped Goury get so far in life!

Goury: Who? ME? WHAT?

Lina: *comes out* Hi-ya everyone! It's me! The beautiful, magical, sorcery genius: Lina Inverse!

Refi: And please remember to buy Sally Sue Long Lasting Lipstick, Sally Sue Long…

Goury: NO! THAT VOICE! I don't know whose it is! But I remember the make-up! You aren't going to dress me up as girl again! I REFUSE!!!

Lina: Come on Goury, they have a special Blonde set just for you!

Amelia: And they have a Silver Bishi set for you Mister Zelgadis!

Zelgadis: .+ Leave me out of this! You aren't dressing me up again!

Fillia: Is there a Blonde set for me?

Sylphiel: Do you think it comes for black with blue highlights too? For me that is?

*Goury and Zel run from Lina and Amelia's attempt to apply make up with Fillia and Sylphiel trailing behind them*

Sally Sue: -_-;;; Well so much for concluding the show. We were going to rename the Hot Pot Inn in Atlas City after Goury since he is their biggest customer, but instead we'll just send them an invitation for him and Lina to participate in the Anime Food Eating Contest that will be coming up in a month.

**Sally Sue Long Lasting...well, you get the idea**

Sally Sue: Hmm…the sales weren't as high as expected, it's because you cut the advertising short!

Refi: Really, I don't think any more advertising would have boosted sales, everyone got the idea. We got more orders than I personally thought we would have.

Kurama Clone #2: Perhaps the problem lies in the fact that since you were selling a product from the 1940's at a price from the 40's and therefore only accepted currency printed before 1947 since the retailer from then would not take money from the future.

Kyo Clone #4: Knew a price like that was too good to be true; it had to have a catch. .

Refi: Oh? Were you thinking of buying a set for Tohru?

Kyo Clone #4: What? /////// No…


End file.
